Transcendent Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate the energy of transcendent beings. Variation of Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Godly Energy Manipulation Capabilities Users of the abilities are able to create, generate, an control energy forces that is wielded by the gods or god-like in terms of power. Those who posses this energy vastly surpass that of all others and are able to be at par with gods, god-like beings, or powerful deities and entities. In some cases, the prior energy can evolve into transcendent energy, but the process is often arduous and sometimes impossible. Applications * Energy Absorption: Users are able to absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase their own powers. *Energy Aura: Users can form their energy into powerful auras. **Energetic Pressure: User can generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Energy Amplification: Users can increase their the energy reserves. *Energy Detection: Users are able to sense the transcendent energies of those posses it. *Energy Transferal: Users can transfer their transcendent energy to others *Energy Conversion: Users are able to convert their energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. Associations * Aether Manipulation * Demonic Energy Manipulation * Divine Energy Manipulation * Nether Manipulation Known Users *Asura (Asura's Wrath); via the Mantra Reactor. *Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) *Users of Godly Ki (Dragon Ball series) *Users of Six Paths Chakra (Naruto series) *Users of Sacred Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho '') *Users of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald (''Sonic The Hedgehog series) Limitations *Although the energy is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings (Example: Despite Shinobu Sensui possessing Sacred Energy, he was no match for a Raizen-possessed Yusuke). *Extensive use of the energy could cause the user become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the energy may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with gods. Gallery File: Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possessed the Sacred Energy through his six years of intense training (with a the aid of his seven personalities) and his need to correct the world around him. File: Asura The Destructor.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to become Asura the Destructor after Yasah fitted the Mantra Rector in his body, granting a level of Mantra great enough to destroy multiple stars and planets, and fight against Chakravartin before the creator transformed. File:Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto series) was the Sage of Six Paths, a god-like figure of the ninja world.Anyone who possessed his Six Paths Sage Chakra was able to obtain some level of his power and create Truth-Seeking Balls to control the chakra natures. S06 Super Sonic.jpg|Whenever Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) uses the Chaos Emerald to become Super Sonic, he becomes empowered with positve Chaos Energy great enough to battle titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users and even all-powerful deities Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers